Servants of Wizards
by X'andirth
Summary: This is a tale of Albus Dumbledore’s early years at Hogwarts and the trouble he got into. After all, even the greatest wizards of all time were children once.
1. September First

**Servants of Wizards**

**Disclaimer: **I own only my own original ideas, characters and plot. I do not own anything already owned by JKR, much to my poor person disgust.

**Summary: **This is a tale of Albus Dumbledore's early year(s) at Hogwarts and the trouble he got into. After all, even the greatest wizards of all time were children once.

**IMPORTANT Authors Note: **This story is Non Deathly Hallows compliant!!! Anything found out about Dumbledore's past in the 7th book does not apply in this story! He is simply a young half-blood wizard with a younger brother and a mother and father. I don't care for emails trying to correct me about anything I write concerning old Albie's history. In my personal opinion the last 3 books don't exist, I'll be lucky if I can remember all that much about what happened in the last 2.

And in the style of "Dance of Death" I am having a title which apparently makes neither sense, nor relation with the story summary at all.

Speaking of "Dance of Death" I am not abandoning it, I simply got this idea and had to do something about it. Hopefully my attempt to write more than one story at once however will go much better than my last attempt... removes non-existent hat and mourns the death of "The World's Gone Mad" and "A New Generation"

"I shall remember ye on my External Hard Drive!"

I had to let them go... It wasn't them, it was me.

**Chapter One: September First**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood nervously on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He eagerly eyed the large train puffing softly as it waited for students to board so it could leave the station. After years of hearing stories about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from his parents, he could barely suppress the excitement he felt at finally being old enough to go to the ancient school of magic.

He was tall for eleven, with Auburn hair which reached his shoulders (he refused to let his mother cut it) and bright blue eyes which reflected his thirst for knowledge and hinted at trouble.

At the moment Albus' eyes were darting everywhich way, trying to take in everything at the same time. He unconsciously shifted a little closer to his family as he eyed the several hundred students on the platform. Students stood everywhere with their parents and their luggage and their pets, and more students leaned out of the windows and doors of the train waving to their families, shouting to their friends, pulling faces at their enemies. The noise was incredible; shouting, crying, screeching, meowing, cawing, cheering and on top of all this the train continued to puff merely, ever patient as it waiting for eleven o'clock to come around.

Albus felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his family. His mother gave him a watery smile.

"Promise you'll behave yourself at school, dear." She ordered him softly.

"I will, Mother" Albus promised, idly crossing his fingers in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's eyes twinkle, and knew that the action had not been unnoticed.

"Try hard in all of your subjects, Son." His father added, though his voice was stern, his eyes continued to twinkle.

"You know we will be proud of you no matter how well you do, just so long as you try your best" His mother interjected.

"Yes, Father, Mother." He replied.

A whistle blew loudly and Albus felt his stomach turn over in both excitement and a tiny hint of fear. His Mother heard his mother give a sad squeak and she embraced him tightly, holding him close. When she let him go he turned and hugged his father, then ruffled his younger brother, Aberforth's hair.

"Look after Mother and Father, Abe" He ordered, his younger brother nodding silently in reply.

"Hurry Dear" his Mother urged, as another whistles blew.

Albus turned and jogged to the train, climbing on as one of the last students, he weaved in and out of the other children, entering the empty carriage where they had put his trunk earlier. He leaned again the window and waved frantically to his parents, smiling as they wave back. He off-balanced and fell sideways into a seat due to the train giving a great lurch as it began to pull out of the station. Sitting up he continued waving until he knew they could no longer see him. Then eased himself properly onto the leather seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep shaky breath. This was it, he was going to Hogwarts. His mind raced with thoughts from the mysterious sorting ceremony, to classes, to the other students, to teachers. He shivered slightly in anticipation, mentally singing 'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!' Something which only managed to get him even more excited. After about half an hour though, he began to get bored...

Very bored...

His parents had said it was going to be a long train ride but Merlin! He thought it would be a bit more exciting than this. He idly stared out the window.

Tree, tree, tree, rocks, field, tree, farm, tree, rocks, field with cows, tree, tree, tree.

Albus banged his head on the window a few times.

And now he was bored... with a headache.

He sighed, there were several books in his trunk, not including his textbooks, but the seat was comfortable and he was feeling a little bit too lazy to get up, drag his trunk down, open it, find his books, decide on a book... and so on. He sighed and turned back to window, scowling slightly at the completely uninteresting scenery.

"Pretty boring, hey?" Asked a voice behind him. Albus turned to the door to see a boy standing in the doorway, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" The other went on hurriedly, looking worried that he may have upset Albus.

"No it's alright" Albus interjected. "Do you want to come in?" He added hopefully, having someone to talk to would certainly improve things. The new figure's sheepish grin widened, flashing white teeth.

"Thanks"

Albus took in the stranger as he sat down across from him. Where Albus was taller than most eleven year olds, this pale skinned boy appeared to be much shorter. His long hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail; Albus knew his Mother would disapprove of it; his eyes were a misty blue-grey that somehow managed to hint at both innocence and at the same time: trouble. Albus grinned at the other boy and reached across the gap between them, sticking out his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore" He introduced himself. The other boy took his hand with a grin of his own,

"Artimus Stonefalcon" Came the soft reply.

"Stonefalcon?" he repeated, he had never heard that name in wizarding Britain before.

The other boy winced,

"My grandparents... well... they liked to be dramatic when it came to magic, they decided that Richards wasn't suited enough to great wizards such as themselves and changed it."

Albus snickered.

"Dad says they changed it to compensate for the fact that they were lucky to have enough magic between them to levitate a tea-cup" Artimus continued with a chuckle.

Albus laughed outright at that.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, Dad used to say the best magic they ever managed to do was move out of the house they shared with my folks"

Albus laughed again.

"So are you a first year too?" Artimus asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Albus replied, suddenly feeling excited and nervous all over again.

"Oh good" Artimus too looked slightly nervous. "Are you as scared as I am?" He questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

Albus felt relieved, he had been a little bit worried that he would be the only one daunted by the prospect of going so far from home, with people he didn't know to learn magic for ten months. Even though his common sense stated quite clearly that everyone must be nervous when they first start, common sense rarely wins out against sheer irrational terror, especially in the mind of an eleven year old boy.

"Terrified" Albus confessed, "My parents told me all about it, but I'm still worried about what to expect. Especially the sorting ceremony"

Artimus gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Me too. Though I don't know anything about Hogwarts. My parents went to Beubaxtons"

"You're French?" He questioned excitably.

"Yes... and at the same time... a big resounding No" Artimus said with a grin.

Albus raised an eyebrow.

"My Mom was born in France, moved London, sent to Beauxbatons, but stayed in London. My Dad was born in London, but moved to France, sent to Beauxbatons, then moved in with my Mother in London." Artimus was cross-eyed as he tried to understand his own explanation. "My parents wanted to send me to Beauxbatons till they realised at the last minute that I have never been to France, neither do I speak French."

"You're Mother is French, and your Father went to school in France, but you don't speak any French?" Albus inquired chortling.

"They tried... I don't do so well with languages."

Albus laughed, "and now you are going to a school to learn magic which the incantations for which are in another language"

"Don't remind me" Artimus moaned in despair. "I'm going to fail miserably"

"I'm sure you will do fine"

"I'm going to blow myself up!"

"I'll help you" Albus insisted

"Then I'll blow us both up!"

"The teachers won't let you accidentally blow anyone up" Albus said firmly

"Who said it was going to be an accident?" Artimus asked mischievously, then cackled in an all-together evil and maniacal way. Albus waited about a minute for him to stop

"That was creepy"

"I hope so, I've been practising." Artimus insisted

"Practising your evil laugh" Albus repeated with a grin.

Artimus nodded eagerly.

"OH! If you try it yourself, don't do it when your parents are home... they think you're going crazy and start making appointments for you to see mental healers..."

Albus snorted.

"So what about you?" Artimus asked after a comfortable silence. "Have a big family? Small family? Raised by Wolves?"

"Only my parents and my little brother, Aberforth"

"Oh a little brother? I'll bet that's fun."

Albus snorted, "Oh yeah real fun, annoying little brat following me around all the time, getting into my things, making a mess."

"I don't have any siblings, always wanted one though. It gets a bit lonely being an only child." Artimus explained. "When does he start Hogwarts?"

"Not for another three years, thank Merlin" Albus sighed happily, closing his eyes and relishing the idea of being free from Abe for about thirty months over the next three years. He opened them when he heard Artimus laughing at him though.

"You look like someone has told you that you've been made king of the world and can everything you ever wanted with a snap of your fingers"

"Feels like it" Albus retorted, "Wait until you get a sibling"

"No thanks, I'm quite happy to whine all day about being lonely"

Artimus looked out the window grinning for a while, however it wasn't long before the grin had slid from his face. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You know a lot about Hogwarts?" He asked, his voice soft again.

Albus looked up and smiled, recognising Artimus' nervousness.

"I can tell you about it if you like." He offered kindly.

Artimus shot him a grateful look and nodded.

Albus then launched into an explanation of everything his parents had ever told him about Hogwarts, Artimus' nervousness fading as he went on.

He talked about everything; classes, teachers, houses, his thoughts on what happened at the sorting ceremony, answering Artimus' questions as best as he could. After a long time of this, the conversation switched to other topics; books, Quidditch, books and their homes.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they both jumped in surprise when a prefect poked their head into their carriage and told them that they would arrive at Hogwarts soon so they should be putting on their robes and that they were to leave their luggage on the train. As one the boys nodded, then looked out the window, noting the darkness which had fallen without them noticing. They glanced nervously at each other and shared a pair of queasy smiles. Silently they hauled their trunks down from the luggage racks and pulled on their plain black robes. The train noticeably slowing down until they came to complete stop. They waited until the worst of the student masses got off before following.

"First years, over here" Called a deep male voice. The two new friends traded a glance and made their way towards the voice, finding themselves standing near a large, heavily built muscular man. He scowled at all the scared looking first years, cowing them even further. His eyes swept over each of the gathered children, lips moving as he counted them, then nodded.

"This way, come on. Don't get left behind, or you get left here" He growled threateningly, causing several of the clustered children to huddle closer. They followed the man down a dirt path for a distance, keeping completely silent, whether due to apprehension and nervousness because of the up and coming sorting ceremony or due to fear of this large no-nonsense man, Albus wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure about himself.

There were the sounds of water lapping ahead of them, and they came up to a large black crystal surface. A multitude of little boats floated gently on the surface, the calm silence broken by the sound of wood hitting wood as the boats rocked against each other.

"Everyone get into the boats, four in each" Ordered the man. "If you mess about and fall into the lake then it's your own fault and you can get yourselves out"

Everyone clambered carefully into the boats, being careful not to fall in the water. Once everyone was seated, the boats began to move, slowly moving over the surface. Albus looked around with interest, taking in as much as he could in the dark. As he glanced over at Artimus he noticed that his new friend was staring determinedly at the sky, avoiding looking at the water. He turned his head slightly and gave Albus a hint of a smile.

"Hate crossing open water" He confessed softly, so the two students behind them couldn't hear.

"Vampire" Albus accused with a chortle.

Artimus chose to ignore this.

"Eyes front" commanded the man who had collected them. Artimus whimpered slightly, though it was cut short by a gasp. And Albus knew why.

In front of them was Hogwarts, a huge castle looming in the blackness. Windows glowed golden, light by the lights inside. The boats hit the shore, surprising several students who had been too busy gaping to notice the end of their trip. The climbed out of the boats, and stumbled up the shore, whispering about the sight before them. Finally after a walk, they reached a set of massive stairs which lead up to the biggest set of doors Albus had ever seen. The man counted them once more, nodded and heaved on one side of the door, shoving it in with an ominous groan. He then walked inside, the students hurrying along in his wake.

Albus traded a look with Artimus and grinned nervously, getting a weak grin in response. Together they walked through the doors and into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

**End Note: **Yes, I like my main original male characters short... Leave me alone...

And yes my train appears to be an strange living entity of some kind...

raises hands in the air with an eager/triumphant look on face IT'S MAGIC!!!

**Special Thanks To: **A Pink Rose. Without you and your cruel slave-driving ways Lauren, this chapter would not be here today, as long as it is.

If my readers expect each chapter to be as long as this (which at 2350 words is my longest ever I think) then petition to her. It had nothing to do with me and my fingers which have now been reduced to stubs after just less than 2 hours of frantic writing, thanks to her and her cruel, cruel ways.


	2. Sorting and Settling

**Servants of Wizards**

**Disclaimer:**I own only original characters and situations... but nothing else...

Makes me sad :(

---

**Authors Note: **Huzzah second chapter! It took me a bit longer to update than I expected, the weather recently has been too hot (40 degrees Celsius for the loss) but today it is much cooler! And it rained! (On my washing... for the loss) Good Old Australian Summer!

**---**

**Chapter Two: **Sorting and Settling.

Albus looked around the entrance hall feeling slightly awed. In front of them there was a massive set of stairs, to the right there was a series of corridors, and to their left was another large set of double doors. From behind these doors came a cacophony of sound, somehow it seemed even worse than the noise that had been on the Platform that morning, if that was even possible. The first years were huddled closely together in small groups, no doubt with friends and students which they had met on the train. The sounds of nearly forty small children whispering to each other, speculating the sorting and houses and classes in a terrified way, echoed around the large ominous entrance hall. Suddenly the door to their left opened, letting out a blast of sound and a patient, almost motherly looking woman, she shut the door behind her, muffling the sound and smiled out at them all. After a moment of conferring with the man who had bought them up to the castle, he went into the room, and she gestured them closer. There was a moment of hesitation, until finally the group moved over to her as one mass.

"Well then, here you all are! My name is Professor Maison and I will be your charms teacher. There a few rules you need to know before we move on." She looked over them, making sure they were listening before continuing on.

"As you no doubt all know you are each about to be sorted into a house, of which there are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will come to be a family to you, and as long as you are in this school, everything you do will be reflected on your house. When you do well in your classes and other school activities, you will be rewarded with points for your house, and when you do wrong, points shall be removed. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, will win the House Cup and a feast will be held in honour of the house which has one." She waited for the excited whispers to die down before continuing.

"You are expected to; attend your classes on time, complete any homework you are given, be kind and considerate to all the other students and teachers, and to each try your best at all you do here. If you do not do to this you will be punished." At this she gave each of them a warning look. Some of the first years looked incredibly apprehensive about any form of punishment, Artimus and Albus included, they traded an uneasy glance. Just what kind of punishment did they give here?

"Alright then, well I think that is enough information for now, you will get plenty more before the night is out. If you could all line up in alphabetical order by your surnames we'll go inside."

There was general confusion and a lot of noise and shoving while the students tried to arrange themselves as ordered, then when they were finally settled into line, Professor Maison turned and opened the doors leading them into the suddenly silent great hall.

---

Albus couldn't help but stare as he entered the great hall. It was quite possibly the biggest room he had ever been in. Right in front of them were four massive, long tables students seated either side, all of which were watching the fearful first years with wide grins, occasionally some would wave to a family member. Above the tables hung large banners, some with the house name and symbol on them, others with the whole school crest. As Albus looked up at the banners, he found his attention drawn much higher, the high ceiling was showing the sky outside, clouds moving lazily across it, stars winking down at them. Albus could hear the sounds of several students bumping into each other as they stared at the roof above, he himself nearly tripped over the girl walking in front of him. Albus managed to drag his attention away from the ceiling to look at the far end on the room, directly in front of him. Another long table was set up there, facing the house tables. This was where teachers sat, on the biggest chair, directly in the middle sat the headmaster, a man who appeared to be in his middle ages. He watched them all with an unreadable expression on his face, his long black hair speckled with grey, his eyes dark and impassive. Albus had a feeling that he wouldn't want to cross this seemingly cold man, something about him seemed stern and menacing. Albus shifted his attention onto the other teachers, there appeared to be more men than woman seated, all of them watching the first year's approach with varying levels of interest. Albus shifted his attention to the space in front of the teachers table, where a small three legged stool sat, a slightly battered and worn hat resting on top of it. Albus began to feel insanely curious about the purpose of this, some of his more irrational worries and fears about the sorting ebbing away, there was something calming about the homey looking object, leaving Albus feeling himself relax slightly.

Professor Maison had come to a stop, and there was general bumping into each other as those first years that had still been focussed on the ceiling walking into those who had stopped in front of them. Professor Maison pulled a scroll of parchment out of her robe and turned to face the new students.

"I will call out each of your names and you will come and sit and the sorting hat will be placed on your head, it will decide on the best house for you and shout it to the audience. You will then remove the hat and join your new house-mates."

She looked down at the list, checking the names, and then began to read them out. Each time she called a name, the student would scurry forward and sit carefully on the rickety looking stool, they then had the hat placed on their head my Professor Maison, and there was a long silence while the hat, somehow, considered where the student belonged, then a rip near it's brim opened and the house was shouted to the audience. The students would stumble to their feet and make their way to the house table, generally the one making the most noise. Finally 'Dumbledore, Albus' was called and Albus walked forwards, trying hard not to let his fear and nervousness show. He sat on the stool and after a moment, the hat descended onto his head and over his eyes, meeting him with blackness. There was a moment of silence and then... a deep rumble which sounded not in his ears, but his mind.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore, where to put you." The hat muttered to itself in Albus' mind.

"There's talent and a hunger for information, on top of all the knowledge you already have, unusual in one so young. Yes you will go a long way, longer than many I would say. And yet despite this, you still seem ill-suited to Ravenclaw for some reason. Hrm... Well, it's about time I gave the bold some brains; they're due for some about now I think. Let's make it, Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last part to the hall, and there was cheering and clapping from the houses, though it seemed the Slytherin house was quite fond of booing softly when a student was sorted into a house other than theirs. Albus took off the hat, and made his way to the loudest house with the red and gold lion banners. He grinned as Artimus as he went past, mouthing 'good-luck' to him. Once he reached the Gryffindor table he was introduced to several students, none of whom he would remember the names of in the morning and sat down. His heart was racing in his chest, he was here! He had done it! He was in Gryffindor! (Not that the house mattered to him too much) He stifled a snicker as he though about what the hat had said about Gryffindor being due for some brains, especially as he looked closer at some of the occupants of the table. He alternated his attention between the houses, the sorting and the teachers, with an occasional glance at the sky-ceiling for intermission, though his attention shifted entirely to the sorting when 'Stonefalcon, Artimus' was called out.

He watched his new friend make his way up to stool, looking pale and nervous. Seeing him standing up around other students his age, made Albus realise just how short he really was, he snickered softly, a snicker which turned into a chuckle once the hat was placed on Artimus' head. He looked like a bit of an idiot like that. Other students were chuckling too, Albus not being the only one who noticed this. Though judging by the scowl he could just make out under the rim of the hat, Artimus knew this too. There was a long silence, broken only by a few sniggers, Albus watched as Artimus seemed to wince and visibly sigh, no doubt about something the hat had pointed out. Finally the rip opened

"Gryffindor!"

Albus grinned as his friend came nervously over, eyeing the multitude of cheering students, he took a seat on Albus' left and gave him a weak smile. Albus raised an eyebrow in question, while he was happy that his friend was in the same house as him, it didn't seem quite like where he should be. Artimus correctly interpreted his look,

"Don't look at me, I have no idea why I'm here either" he stated flatly. There were some chuckles from nearby students.

"Well, welcome anyway" Stated a red-haired boy who Albus remembered had introduced himself as a Weasley. Weasley's were hard to forget.

The sorting continued for a while longer before finally all the first years were in their designated house and the hat and stool were removed by Professor Maison. When she returned and took her seat, the Headmaster stood up. He was silent for a moment, the sound in the hall dropping like a cold-hard stone as every conversation stopped mid-word. Albus reaffirmed his decision to make sure he didn't cross this man... ever.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" The man started, his voice was firm and carried across the massive hall easily. "You all know the rules, and those who don't will learn quickly or they will regret it." The unspoken threat made many students pale in fear. "Here you are expected to behave, or suffer the consequences for your actions. You are also here to learn and if you do not agree with this, then you can leave. I will not tolerate bad or disruptive behaviour, rule breaking, or sheer idiocy, if you insist on acting in those manners, then you shall face my ire. After dinner first years will be taken to your house common rooms and dormitories by their house prefects, pay attention, you will only be shown once." After these grave announcements, the Headmaster sat down, and food suddenly appeared on the tables. The sheer volume of food and the manner in which it appeared may have been more impressive and awe-inspiring to the first years if they hadn't been scared witless by the Headmaster, as it was the first years sat frozen for a while before their stomachs overcame their nerves.

After filling his plate and eating for the first time since breakfast Artimus looked over at the Weasley who had welcomed Artimus earlier.

"Does the Headmaster teach anything?" He asked, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"No, thank goodness" Weasley replied. He glanced over at the teachers table and shuddered. "Don't mess with him if you can help it" he advised, raising his voice enough so all the first years could hear.

"He's a great headmaster, no doubt about that. But he's... well... not the nicest person around"

"I hadn't noticed" Artimus muttered dryly into his chicken, getting some snickers.

"I'm going to die" he continued miserably, Albus rolled his eyes.

"Trouble maker?" Someone questioned with a chuckle,

"No just not very good at anything"

Albus poked Artimus in the side,

"Stop whingeing, you're just looking for attention" He accused

Artimus fixed him in place with a Glare of Death. Albus felt himself freeze up and fancied he could actually feel a year drop off the end of his life span for every second he met Artimus' eyes. Finally Artimus 'released him'.

"You're good at that" Albus managed to choke out. Artimus ignored him and continued to stare mournfully into his dinner.

---

After the feast they were called over to the prefects, who clustered them all together and lead them out of the Great Hall and up the main stairs, Albus felt his brain begin to fizz as they lead them up stairs and down corridors, and through doors and behind tapestries. Paintings moved, suits of armour saluted and ghosts appeared suddenly out of walls and floors to say hello, must to the shock of many of the first years. Albus knew that there were no chances of him remembering any of this tomorrow. He hoped dearly that there would be enough nice, older students who knew their way around willing to help... though he couldn't imagine ever learning just where to go in this place. Artimus was idly looking around as they walked, not seeming to take anything in either.

Finally they came to a halt at a painting of a large woman in a pink dress, who raised an eyebrow at them.

"Password?" She asked.

"Draconias" came the reply from the prefect.

They all stumbled inside after the prefects, Albus stepping easily into the portrait then reaching back out and helping Artimus in, helping being grabbing the back of his robe and half-dragging, half-lifting him in, then ignoring the smaller boys protests and insults. Once everyone was inside the portrait swung shut, and they stood before the prefects in the empty common room.

"First thing is to remember that password" The female stated flatly, "Without it, you cannot get in. You cannot tell it to anyone who is not inside of our house, no matter who they are, just as you are not to expect anyone from another house to tell you theirs, understand?" There was a series of nods.

"This is the common room" the boy continued, "This is where you come when you are not in class and at nights and on weekends. The boy's dormitories are on the left" he pointed to a staircase in the left wall, "and the girl's dormitories are on the right" The prefects then went on to discuss a few common room rules, and other important things to remember. Once that was done, they dismissed them.

Albus and Artimus waited for the general bustle of first years moving to their dorms before moving themselves, taking in the room. The room was large, with desks and chairs in groups and singles on once side of the rooms, and comfortable looking couches and armchairs on the other. A large fireplace was set into the far wall, and already it was lit, crackling merrily and increasing the light in the room. Above it a large Gryffindor banner hung. The colours used in all the furnishing was in shades of red and gold, giving it a bright and open feel. Paintings which lined the walls were of notable Gryffindors, the most impressive being the painting of a large, tawny haired man with a sword belted on one side and his wand in his right hand. A plaque underneath labelled it as Godric Gryffindor himself, who nodded regally at them as they drew closer. Albus gave him a salute and Artimus wiggled his fingers in a little wave. Finally they finished their short examination of the room, making their way up the stairs and finding the door with Boys: First Year written on it. The made their way inside, greeting the other three boys that was there.

There were general introductions where the other three were introduced as Ashley Carter, John Michaels and Mathew Bones. Conversation was minimal as the group each found the bed which their trunk was at the base of prepared for bed, each of them exhausted after a long, exciting and nerve wracking day.

Albus looked at Artimus,

"Some day, huh?" he said softly.

Artimus nodded,

"And think, it's only going to get even worse"

Albus chuckled and shook his head in dismay at his slightly morbid friend, but as he got into bed, drawing the curtains around himself and lying back to stare at the canopy roof, he had a feeling that Artimus was right. This first week was going to be a nightmare.

But boy was it going to be fun.

---

**End Note: **Huzzah Another longer than usual chapter!

Eh gad... I think I'm sick... Why is this happening to me??? I don't write long chapters!

Contrary to popular belief... Authors do require review love to live... So!

**Save an Author! Leave a Review!**


	3. First Day

**Servants of Wizards**

**Disclaimer: **There is no ownage for me here... the only ownage I have is originality and when I play my hunter on World of Warcraft...

**Authors Note: **I know it has been a little while since I have updated and I'm sorry. Just been slack with no inspiration...

That and I have been busy trying to make 5200 gold in World of Warcraft for my Epic Swift Flying Mount... So far I have only 1600... --sigh--

Stupid Time Consuming Game! Why Am I So Addicted To Thee?!?!?!

Okay... I'll stop with the excuses and get on with the chapter.

**Chapter Three: First Day**

Albus woke feeling slightly disorientated and lost. For a few moment he lay awake wondering where he was and how he got there. Finally after a few moments he remembered the day before. The train ride, the lake trip, the sorting and meeting and making friends with Artimus. Someone sneezed and he jumped, turning to see his new friend pulling faces in his sleep in the bed across from him. Sitting up in his bed, Albus took in the red and gold décor and the rooms other three occupants. He grinned maniacally as he looked around, not only his memories of the day before coming back to him, but also his excitement. He was finally here, here at Hogwarts! Here to learn magic! Here to meet new people and make new friends and to read new books. Albus needed to share his excitement with someone else so he scrambled from his bed and jumped on Artimus'. The blonde boy woke suddenly due to the sudden weight on his legs and the shout that followed.

"Artimus!"

Artimus opened his eyes and stared frantically about for a moment, no doubt feeling the same initial disorientation as Albus had felt. When the boy finally looked at Albus he groaned in disgust and buried his face into his pillow.

"Artimus come on, get up! We're at Hogwarts! To learn magic! To..." Albus' list was cut short by Artimus lifting his head high enough off the pillow to pull it out and hit Albus with it, he then buried his head under it. Albus blinked in shock, rubbing the cheek which had been assaulted and then focussed back on his friend.

"Artimus, come on! There's so much to do! We have to explore! Find the library and meet other people!" There was no answer from the blonde boy.

"Artimus! ... Artimus?" Albus scowled, how could the other boy not be as excited about this as he was? He began a new assault on his friend.

Poking.

"Artimus." _Poke_ "Wake up" _Poke_ "We're at Hogwarts" _Poke Poke_ "To learn magic" _Poke Poke_ "Hogwarts Artimus, Hogwarts!" _Poke _"Do you understand me? HOGWARTS!!!" _Multiple Pokings. _

Artimus rolled over and sat up suddenly, knocking Albus off balance and grabbing the front of his nightshirt, pulling him closer to his face. Albus was horrified to see what was quickly going to become his greatest fear, Artimus' Glare of Death.

"Albus Dumbledore." Came the flat threatening statement. "It is Sunday. It is very EARLY on a Sunday. Go. Back. To. Sleep."

"but... Hogwarts" Albus managed to squeak, always persistent, even in his terror.

"Huzzah" Came the dull reply. "Hogwarts in Nine Hundred years old, Albus. It's not going anywhere!" The blonde boy shouted the last part. He let Albus go, shoving him away from himself. There was a '_fwump' _as Artimus' head the pillow again.

Albus sat silently on the end of Artimus' bed, quivering slightly in fear and relief that he was still alive. After a few minutes of silence Albus managed to calm himself down. He looked out the window next to Artimus' bed, then at his own bed, then at Artimus again. There was a long silence, Albus sighed in a bored sort of way, then leaned back over the other boy.

"Artimus! We're at Hogwarts! To learn magic!"

-----

After ten minutes, several pillow beatings, a lot of poking and then being shouted at by the other occupants of the room, Albus managed to get Artimus out of bed and dressed. Together they made their way down into the deadly quiet common room. September the First had been a Saturday this year which meant that today was Sunday. Which gave them the entire day to acquaint themselves with the castle and its grounds so that they might have an easier time finding their way to their classes come Monday.

Artimus it seemed was not a morning person. He had stumbled downstairs with his eyes closed, Albus found himself wondering if somehow the other boy had fallen back asleep again.

"I'm starving, come on lets go get some breakfast" He encouraged, trying to get Artimus to show signs of life. A small nod was his only response. And Albus wasn't sure if it was a nod, or just a trick of the light. He shrugged and led the way out of the common room and into the corridor, pleased to hear Artimus stumble after him.

Once out in the corridor, Albus looked around excitedly, until he realised something.

He had no idea where to go.

They were faced with three choices, left right and forwards. When he looked to the left, he could see the corridor there split into another two, the one to the right split into three other corridors, and the one directly head of them ended with a staircase which went up.

"Errr... Maybe we go... or maybe... or perhaps." Albus wound up walking in a full circle, eying all the options, trying to recognise something. Desperately wishing he had paid more attention the night before. He heard a sigh behind him and turned to look at Artimus who was finally showing signs of more life than the average slug.

"This way" he mumbled, heading to the right. After a long walk up and down and left and right, and something which felt awfully like a circle they reached a place Albus recognised. His jaw dropped, they had just entered the entrance hall. Albus followed Artimus into the almost entirely empty Great Hall, staring at the back of his head in shock. They sat down facing each other on the completely vacant Gryffindor table, Albus still staring at Artimus. After a while of poking various breakfast foods, Artimus seemed to realise that he was being stared at and looked up.

"What's matter?" He slurred sleepily.

"You just... and the... HOW??" Albus was dumfounded that Artimus had managed to find his way around in this miserable rabbit warren.

"S'not that hard"

Albus continued to stare.

"I has good memory" Came the dull explanation.

"Better than your English at any rate" Albus finally managed.

"Go'way"

Albus snickered and began to serve himself up some breakfast, piling food onto his plate. He was hungry! Finally deciding he had enough food for now, he began to eat. While he ate, he eyed the empty hall, noting that the few teachers up at the staff table seemed slightly surprised to see students up and about at this hour on a Sunday. He gave them a polite wave, seeing Professor Maison smile slightly and shake her head in what appeared to be humoured way.

Albus went back to concentrating on eating. After a while he began to notice that he was the one being stared at. He looked up at Artimus questionably, chuckling at the disgusted and bewildered look on his face.

"Have you got enough food, or do you want me to fry you up a dragon for seconds?"

Albus scowled fiercely at Artimus, though it didn't seem to have any affect.

"I'm serious, I know you're tall but that is a lot of food. It's a good thing no one else is being sensible and normal and sleeping otherwise you would be eaten them as they reached past you for food."

"Haha, very funny" Albus snapped, the amount he ate was a bit of a testy subject to him. He had an auntie who claimed that it wouldn't be long before his eating habits made him fat.

"I'm a growing boy" he muttered darkly, repeating what his mother so often said.

"Boy or Oak-Tree?"

"You're not very nice when you get woken up are you?" Albus complained.

"I'm fine when I get woken up, it's getting woken up at seven in the morning, on a SUNDAY! That makes me not very nice" Artimus retorted, "Evil things happen to morning people, Albus. You'd do well to remember that."

Despite the fact that Albus had much more food than Artimus, he still finished his breakfast long before the other boy. It was a while before the blonde had finished, he seemed to pick more at his food than actually eat it. After waiting impatiently for another five minutes Artimus finally sighed and looked away from his plate, pushing it away.

"Alright, well I'm up now, at this disgusting hour on a Sunday. What are your big plans for the day?"

Albus leapt to his feet, excitement flooding him again.

"We have to go explore!"

"No you _want _to go explore. I don't feel we _have _to do anything, especially not on a Sunday."

"You are not going to let that go anytime soon are you?"

"Absolutely not"

-----

They spent the next two hours wandering around the castle, taking note of classrooms and certain corridors and paintings and statues. Albus was glad that he was with Artimus, every time he thought they were hopelessly lost, Artimus was able to find the way back again. Albus secretly hoped that Artimus would be as good at remembering what happened in their classes. With Albus' brains and Artimus' memory, they would no doubt be the best students in class. Albus allowed himself a slightly smug smile, he wasn't one to be rude or boast about being smart, but it would be nice to prove to the teachers early that they were good students.

"Don't smirk like that, it makes me uneasy" Artimus said, his voice lowered to the soft gentle tone Albus knew meant that Artimus was nervous, scared or upset about something.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just thinking that we're going to do really well here"

A worried look crossed over his friends face.

"You might" he muttered. Albus sighed, he really had to help his new friend get some self confidence in his abilities.

"I'm sure you're better than you think you are. Cheer up. I'll help you." He tried to be as encouraging as possible. He didn't want Artimus to be upset so early in the morning on their first day. He tried to think of something that would take the other boy's mind off of their lessons.

"Come on, let's go outside and see the grounds." He insisted, "it looks like it is going to be a nice day."

This brightened Artimus up a lot.

"I like being outside" he confessed. Albus grinned remembering his comment the night before about Artimus being a vampire.

"You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to hiss and deny the sun!"

Artimus it seemed remembered too and scowled at Albus, the smirked.

"So that means that you were wrong!" He cried triumphantly.

"I am never wrong!" Albus retorted, playfully affronted, "I merely misanalysed the signs is all"

"You were wrong and you know it"

The two continued their playful bickering out onto the grounds and all the way over to the edge of the lake.

"Yuck, water" Artimus complained as they looked over the smooth grey surface.

Albus chuckled, "Maybe you are a cat who is a human-magus" Artimus snorted at that.

"For someone who is apparently really intelligent, you are really stupid."

"Here kitty, kitty."

"Meow"

The two burst into laughter, which was suddenly echoed cruelly behind them.

They spun in surprise to see a small group of other students in the black robes with silver and greens cuffs and ties of Slytherin. All of the Slytherin students were smirking or smiling at them nastily. At the fore of the group were two students, an identical male and female. While the twins seemed younger than the rest of the students there, the others seemed to respect them as leaders. The twins were tall and slender, with black hair and cold as stone blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Questioned the male twin. He was smirking boldly, his eyes cruel and hard.

"Little Gryffies out on their own," Mocked the female, her face lit up with disdain and dislike.

"Come on" Albus muttered to Artimus, who was looking slightly terrified. He grabbed his friend's wrist and tried to go around the Slytherins, hoping that they would leave them alone.

It was a futile hope, several of the group split away to move in front of them, the other moving behind. The twins closed in on them,

"Now, now, little Gryffies, you shouldn't be out on your own like this. You could get lost or hurt, and nobody would know." The male mocked, idly twirling his wand in his hand. The other Slytherin also had their wands in sight, still smirking and chortling.

"Leave us alone" Despite Albus' attempts to sound like he wasn't bothered by these bigger older students, his voice wavered and cracked.

"Not so brave, are you, little Gryffies?" The female twin crowed smugly. "Awww... poor wittle Gwiffies." She continued to mock them in a babyish voice. As they talked, the twins moved, the male going to Albus' left side, the female to Artimus' right. Albus turned his head away, making sure not to meet their eyes as he tried to think of a way to escape. The Slytherins moved in closer, changing their formation slightly as they did so. Albus felt his heart skip a beat as he saw a gap appear directly in front of them between two of the lackeys. He could see the open doors to the entrance hall ahead, maybe a hundred to a hundred and fifty meters away.

"Maybe it's time these new Gryffies got initiated" The male continued, his statement making the others laugh. Albus barely heard him as he tried to calculate whether or not they could make it. He tightened his grip on Artimus' hand, hoping to draw his attention to their possible escape route. He heard Artimus inhale sharply yet softly and swallowed, waiting for the right moment.

"Grab them" The female ordered smugly. Albus moved.

"Run" he yelled and ran forward in the gap which had widened when the thugs had moved forward yet again.

They ran, faster than Albus felt he had run ever before in his life. Thankfully they had moved fast enough and suddenly enough that there was a split second where the Slytherins were left wondering what had happened. Then the female and the male both screeched at the same time.

"Get them you idiots!"

Albus and Artimus continued to run, half dragging each other along, the sound of the larger students' footsteps closing in behind them faster than they were making the distance to the doors. Albus pushed himself harder, hoping for an extra burst of speed, knowing Artimus was doing the same. They both glanced behind themselves as they flew up the steps and through the wide open doors, seeing the Slytherins inches behind them. He turned his head back forwards just in time to see someone standing right in front of them, facing the other way.

_WHAM!_

They ran right into the man, the air being forced out of their lungs with the impact. They fell to the ground along with whomever they had run into, followed closely by the Slytherins who hadn't been able to stop themselves in time. For a moment everything was clouded and dark and then colour and sound came back in a rush. Albus' head was spinning, the energy and adrenaline his body had drawn to help him escape flooding from his system, leaving him exhausted shaky and gasping. He could hear people shouting, laughing and talking around him but couldn't take any of it in. The heavy weight on top of him was suddenly removed, and he was hauled upright, causing everything to spin faster. More people were shouting, adults perhaps, Albus couldn't tell. He had a feeling someone was speaking to him, and a blurry face was suddenly in front of his own, but he couldn't focus, he managed a groan and the face disappeared. Whatever was holding him upright tightened it's grip on him and he was being lead along, someone was talking to him softly, though he couldn't quite recognise the voice or even the words. After an indeterminable amount of time he was shoved gently onto something long and soft. A bed. He liked beds. Beds were good. He was held into a sitting position and forced to drink something which tasted horrible. Yuck. He didn't like that. He tried to tell whoever was forcing him to drink that fact, but couldn't figure out how to use words. A groan from nearby suggested that whoever he had been with didn't like whatever they were being forced to drink either. Stupid person who forcing him to drink liquid yuck.

Hehe... liquid yuck, sometimes he was so funny.

He was forced to lie down, that was better. Things didn't spin so much now. He closed his eyes and waited for everything to make sense again.

Whatever it was he just did, when he remembered what it was, he would have to make sure he never did it again.

-----

Albus opened his eyes sometime later to see that he was in a large bright, sterile looking room. He sat up, glad to see that everything had stopped spinning and was finally in focus once more. Everything that had happened that morning came flooding back and Albus groaned. Glancing to his left he saw Artimus lying on his back with his hands on his face. The other boy turned his face towards him and peered between his fingers.

"That was more fun than I think I ever want to have again" He muttered hoarsely, his voice muffled slightly by his hands.

"I agree" Albus muttered.

"Oh good, you're both awake" Announced a voice. A young woman in light grey-blue robes and a nurses' hat bustled over to them. She came over to Albus first, checking him over briskly.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned,

"Better than I was earlier. I can see now." Albus replied happily. He liked being able to see, rather than the blurry spinning colours that had been pretending to be sight earlier. The woman chuckled softly and moved over to Artimus' bed.

"And you?"

"Sore" Complained Artimus, sitting up and wincing, his hand going to his chest.

"Yes, well not surprisingly you bruised a few ribs, that's expected from having someone much bigger than you are land on you. However you should be fine in a day or so. Hardly worth giving you a potion for them." Artimus' looked like he didn't know whether or not to be relieved or not.

The woman, finished with checking Artimus, straightened up just as a new man entered. Tall and handsome he chuckled at them and shook his head. Albus thought he looked vaguely familiar and then realised that he was the one whom they'd run into.

"How are they?" He questioned the nurse.

"They are free to go" She declared, then turned an admonishing look on them, "Do try stay out of trouble boys"

They simply nodded and got off of the beds, the man in the doorway beckoned to them, and they walked over to him. The nurse turning walking into her office at the back of the room muttering about first years who got into trouble on their first day.

"Mister Dumbledore, Mister Stonefalcon." The man, probably a teacher, acknowledged "Are you boys alright?"

"Yes, Sir" The two chorused.

"I'm Professor Lawson," a soft smile crossed his face; "the one you ran into earlier today," Albus and Artimus winced. "I'm your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" He continued. They both nodded, not sure how else to respond. Professor Lawson smiled again, "the students who were chasing you will each be disciplined for trying to cause you trouble. I doubt this will stop them from doing it again in the future however, so I suggest you avoid them from now on" He stated flatly. The two nodded again, a lot more enthusiastically than before. Artimus rubbing his ribs with a wince as he did so. Professor Lawson walked them to the Great Hall where the noise of several hundred students.

"Well I'll leave you two to lunch, I'm sure your mornings antics have made you hungry" He stated kindly.

"Thank you, Sir." Albus replied, "and we're sorry for running into you"

"Not to worry boys" Chuckled the Defence teacher, and he separated from them to sit at the staff table. Together the boys sat down, glancing up at the Slytherin table to see the Twins from that morning glaring at them. It seemed they had avoided getting caught. Artimus cringed and then turned back to Albus giving him a look.

"This is all your fault." He accused, though his tone was perhaps not as hard as he wanted it to be.

"And think" Albus said with a grin as shifted his attention to his lunch, "It's only lunch time."

He laughed under his breath as he heard Artimus bang his head on the table.

**End Note: **Well I hope that this was worth waiting for, it took a lot longer for me to write this and a lot less happened than I expected. I have to admit I am pleased with myself for this one!

Hope you enjoy it folks.


End file.
